fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions/Characters
Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions This are the main characters of Pokemon Sun and Moon versions: HEROES Cody- The male playable character. If Irene is selected, Cody will be a energetic boy (Japanese: Esuji) who wants to be a Pokemon Master. He will have a Axew. Cody is the counterpart of Sun. Although Cody didn't have an important role in the anime,he made a cameo in the movie battling Blair in the Pokemon League with his Sludgecano and Sazondora. In the Sun and Moon Manga, Sun is a silly and caring boy who wears his cap and goggles, wishes to be a Pokemon Champion, stop bad guys, and one day meet Black. In order for Sun to be a strong trainer, he needs a strong team and of course some friends along his journey. Together Sun along with Moon, Bridget, Roger, Holly, and Henry form a team called the Rookies will stop Team Plasma, Ghetsis, save Lukovua and Unova, and maybe save the world. Sun and his friends met two mysterious girls named Lulu the Princess of Peace and Martha the Princess of Love. It is revealed that Lulu is Concordia's ancestor and Martha is Anthea's ancestor. He also has a Galvantula name Galva his Galva gets along very well with Black's Tula as they decided to play together after he and his friends met Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca. It is shown that Galva always get protected by Tula whenever she's in danger. In the Pokemon Sun and Moon: Legends of Sunophia and Moonruphus manga, he is the main character. He has an Africpo and his main rival is X, a mysterious trainer who loves Irene. This is list of his Pokemon in the Sun and Moon manga: Coalcub>Lavadator>Blastcano (Male, nicknamed Blasto) Galvantula (Female, nicknamed Galva) Pansage>Semisage (Male, nicknamed Sager) Cubchoo (Female, nicknamed Tica) Deino>Zweilous>Hydreigon (Male, nicknamed Hydre) Tirtouga>Carracosta (Female, nicknamed Carra) Irene- The female playable character. If Cody is selected, Irene will be a cheerful hyper girl (Japanese: Esuko) who wants to be a Pokemon Master and Pokemon Idol. She will have a Minccino. Irene is the counterpart of Moon. In the anime, Irene love to flirt with cute boys, her starter is a Coalcub and is Ash's rival and friend she appears in almost every episodes,her best friends are Bridget and Holly.Irene has a female Pansage named Sanna and appears almost every episode just to get Cilan's Pansage but Cilan refuse to trade his Pansage, their Pansages seem to get along very well.She also tells Iris if Ash is her boyfriend but Iris denies it.Whenever Irene saw Ash and Iris she always say "You two are perfect for eachother" which cause them to blush.She is the girliest trainer and she is way worse than Bianca.In the Sun and Moon Manga, Moon has a gigantic crush towards Black, she always call him Blacky and always dreams to be his girlfriend which makes White very jealous.Moon wants to team up with Black and win his heart, it is also shown when she met Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca, she ran towards to Black and starts hugging him. This is list of her Pokemon in the anime: Coalcub>Lavadator>Blastcano Vanillite>Vanillish>Vanilluxe - Irene's aunt name Betty who worked at an ice cream shop at an unknown town where there's group of Vanillites and Vanillshes living there. Before Irene sets on her journey, her aunt gave Irene a Vanillte which is a newborn and told her to take good care of it and raise it into a fine Vanilluxe. Mincci>Minccino>Cinccino Maractus - This Maractus follows Irene everywhere ever since it found Irene's earring and gave it to her, at first Irene wonders why Maractus keeps following her according to Cilan that this Maractus wants to travel with Irene. Irene accepts it and she caught it with her pokeball. Frillish - Irene's Frillish is female, she met her after Irene, Ash, Iris, and Cilan helped a group of Frillishes Archen>Archeops In Box Emolggu>Emolga - Whenever Iris sents out her Emolga, Irene always sent her Archen for her Emolga to Professor Maple so both Emolgas will play together. Irene's Emolggu evolves into Emolga after she have her battle with Cilan, her Emolga is female. The problem is that both Emolga, Frillish and Maractus Alomomola Pansage Druddigon Punchuru Kickuru Petilil>Lilligant Cottonee>Whimsicott Sewaddle>Swadloon>Leavanny Professor Maple- A Pokemon Professor who studies pokemon. She will come to the player's house and let him/her choose a starter Pokemon.She will give the player a Master ball after he/she defeats Michelle. Professor Juniper- The Pokemon Professor from Unova. She will give the player a Super Rod when he/she first arrives into her house. Later, it is revealed that she is Professor Maple's sister.After you get to her lab at Nuvema town, Professor Juniper will give you one of the Unova starters. Mr. Maple - Professor Maple's husband, when you first encounter him Mr. Maple will give you HM Cut after you beat Ronny. You'll meet him again while he's with Trixie, after he's done talking with her Mr. Maple will register his phone number and give you the Dowsing Machine. Mr. Juniper- Professor Maple and Juniper's father when you first encounter him you'll see him talking to Savannah the Elite Four, Mr. Juniper explains that Savannah is Lenora's daughter the Gym Leader of Nacrene City.You'll meet him again but this time with Emma, Mr.Juniper explains that Emma is Elesa younger sister and the reason why Emma is traveling in Ritto so she will be the next Gym Leader in Nimbasa City, later Mr. Juniper will give the player TM strength. Mr. Juniper will upgrade the player's pokedex after he/she will set sail to Castelia City. Professor Fennel- Professor Juniper's assisstant. She will give the player either Throh (Pokemon Sun) or Sawk (Pokemon Moon) and add the Random Communicator in the player's Pokemeter after the player helps her to rescue her Munna and Musharna from Team Plasma at Route 23. Ima- The champion of Lukovua. When the player first encounter her, Ima give the player a Pokemon egg. She will also help the player to stop Team Plasma from taking over the world.When Ima saw N is eager to battle Blair/Whitlea Ima tell N that Blair/Whitlea's memories of him are erased from Blumfluff and Flernfluff and can't be restored. She will give the player a Light Stone (Pokemon Moon) or a Dark Stone (Pokemon Sun) after the player recieve a national pokedex. It is revealed that Ima is Alder's daughter. Ima ask the player to go to Spiral Dragon Tower where Zekrom (Pokemon Sun) or Reshiram (Pokemon Moon) awaits the player, after you get the Light Stone or the Dark Stone from Ima. It is revealed that Ima had a mother, but she died by illness when she was four. Bridget- If the player is female Bridget will be your rival, she is very tomboyish, great at battles and loves to play sports, Bridget will choose a starter that is advantage she will battle the player and help stop Team Plasma. She can have her post-ending battle on every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. In the anime she is Ash's rival and friend, unlike Paul or Trip, Bridget is like a older sister to Ash.Even after their battle Bridget always give Ash an advice on how to be a strong trainer.She also helps Iris on how to have a stronger team. She has an Africpo as her starter, and even a Scraggy that knows Beat Up, even though Scraggy cannot learn Beat Up. In the Pokemon Sun and Moon Manga, she is very strict over Roger because of his bad habit. Holly- Like Bridget, Holly will be your rival if the player is female, she is very sweet,shy,ask lots of questions,and gets frighten very easily. She also dislikes Ghost-type Pokemon. Holly will choose a starter that is disadvantage she will battle the player and later on she will be Professor Fennel's assisstant at the end of the game. She can be battled in the post-endings on every Tuedays, Fridays and Saturdays. In the anime Holly and Irene delivers Ash's badge case but got stolen by a Mincci, luckily Ash got his badge case while Irene happily catch her first pokemon Mincci. Irene told Ash that they should battle sometimes more often which makes Iris very jealous. Holly and Irene also lost to Ash but they are great friends and rivals. In the Sun and Moon Manga, Holly has a Munna name Mushi her Mushi gets along very well with Black's Musha as they decided to play together after she and her friends met Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca. It is shown that Mushi gets protected by Musha if she is attacked. Roger- If the player is male Roger will be your rival, he loves to read many different comic books sometimes he is immature who doesn't think before he acts ,Roger will choose a starter that is advantage he will battle the player and stop Team Plasma. He can have his post-ending battle on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. In the Sun and Moon Manga, he likes to annoy Bridget alot and makes her get frustrated. Henry- Like Roger,Henry will be your rival if the player is male, he is smart, wise, and supports his companions. He seems to be smarter than Roger and Cody. Henry will choose a starter that is disadvantage he will battle the player and later on he will be Professor Fennel's assisstant at the end of the game. He can be battled in the post-endings on every Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. In the Sun and Moon Manga, Henry carries his laptop along with his journey. Henry also has to make sure that Bianca keeps her dirty hands from his laptop since he told her to stay away from his laptop. N- N has return but this time he will help the player, N will appear in most places to stop Team Plasma and his father Ghetsis.When the player encounters N again, he finally recognize you saying I know you you're the boy/girl with a Blumfluff and a Flernfluff that I met at the castle ever since you left to the future I learn so much from you, I want to know what your time is like player's name.N will battle the player, after the battle N told the player how you remind him of a trainer he battled two years ago he will give you Zekrom (Pokemon Moon) or Reshiram (Pokemon Sun).N will be battle at the pokemon league with his Sunophia (Pokemon Moon) or Moonruphus (Pokemon Sun). Blair/Whitlea- The true champion in the game. He/She will appear at Sunrise Mountain. When the player talks to him/her, he/she will say nothing but battle you. After he/she has been defeated, he/she will disappear. Blair will appear if the player is a boy, and Whitlea will appear if the player is a girl.Blair/Whitlea will be battle again after the player defeats the elite four. Sadly Blair/Whitlea's memories of N and their previous battles are erased from Blumfluff and Flernfluff, after that he/she forget who N is. Alder- The retired champion of Unova, who has been replaced by his daughter, Ima. He can only be seen resting at his home.He will be battled in any seasons. When the player first encounters him, he'll give the player TM surf it's revealed that he is Ima's father, he cares about her and loves her alot, he'll always make sure she doesn't get hurt. Alder told the player when Ima was about five years old, her Meraruba was stolen from Team Plasma, he refuse to let Ima go because it was to dangerous for her but Ima ignores him and rescues Meraruba. After Ima rescues her Meraruba, it evolved into a Ulgamoth and Alder was glad to see Ima was okay. It is revealed that Alder used to have a wife, but she died by illness. Looker- A detective investigating, Looker will also help the player stop Team Plasma's scheme later. The player first met him in Route 21. Looker will also give the player a Vs. Recorder when he/she first encounter him. Looker also gives the player to disguise as Team Plasma in order to sneak into Team Plasma's Hideout in Lukovua, but only having one of the grunts to ruin it. He will also give the player a Golden Flute and TM waterfall after the Plasma Grunts are all captured. Cynthia- Cynthia, once again, appears in these games. Her team was completly changed except her Garchomp and Milotic. She will have a Braviary, Karakurusu, Mandibuzz and any of the three official elemental dragons (Enogoon, Whirlgoon or Forestgoon, depending on the player's starter). VILLAINS Team Plasma- The villain team who returned from Pokemon Black and White. This time their plan is to make Pokemon turn against their trainers by brainwashing them, and use Sunophia and Moonruphus to take over Lukovua. One by one, they will be arrested by Looker, Bridget/Roger, Holly/Henry, Ima, or Professor Maple if the player defeats them. Ghetsis- The villain team's boss and the father of N, who has returned from two years ago after captivity. His plan is to capture one of the two legendary Pokemon, Sunophia (Pokemon Sun) or Moonruphus (Pokemon Moon) and rule the Lukovua region. He will vanish after the player defeats him.When the player first met him he confront to the player at Mystic Forest saying how you ruined his plans at the castle when he was almost crowning his son, he knows the player will be there, he even recognize his/her face even from the past will one day seek revenge when the time comes. Ghetsis wants to make sure Team Plasma will invade the Lukovua region and control every Pokemon.When the player encounters him again he was the one that fired the Admins for their failures and how they were terrible Admins, he couldn't stand. He also let the Shadow Triad spy on the player since he knows that N is teaming up with the player. Ghetsis also wanted the Shadow Triad to spy on the player since he wants vengance more than victory even getting rid of the player. Lenet- A high female Admin, who first appears in Sunset City. Her main Pokemon is an Electrakiss.Lenet later appears in the Electric Rock Cave and apoligies, after that she gave the player a Rainbow Wing.Lenet told the player how the Pokemon were abused. Sarah- Another high female Admin, who steals Munna and Musharna in Route 23. Her main Pokemon is a Thiefrat.Sarah later appears at Crystal Lake and apoligies, after that she gave the player TM explosion.Sarah told the player that N used to be Team Plasma leader. Acer- A high male Admin, who takes over SilverMoon Mountain. His main Pokmon is a Scorpedo.Acer later appears at Ancient Castle and apoligies, after that he gave the player a Silver Wing.Acer told the player why Ghetsis used N. Baron- Another high male admin, who attacks Michelle and her Liepard. His main Pokemon is a Volcanohound.Baron later appears at Spiral Dragon Tower and apoligies, after that he gave the player TM dark claw.Baron told the player that Team Plasma train at the underground before they are reformed. Derek- The strongest Admin, as well as the leader of the five Admins, appears in Plasma Castle. His main Pokemon is a Steelino. Derek later appears at Dragon Cave and apoligies, after that he gave the player TM mega impact.Derek told the player why N only saw abused Pokemon. Shadow Triad- The high rank Admins, when the player first encounter them it is revealed that they were spying on the player to contact with Ghetsis since the player is teaming with N and ruined Ghetsis's plans. After the Shadow Traid later appears at Mystic Forest they apoligies the player, after that they give the player the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb, and the Griseous Orb. Seven Sages- With the exception of Ghetsis, when the player encounters each one of them, the player must battle them after Ghetsis has been defeated again. Each Sage has one of the six elemental dragons, Zinzolin has Enogoon, Ryoku has Forestgoon, Giallo has Whirlgoon, Rood has Voltagoon, Bronius has Psykikogoon and Gorm has Dracugoon. Later on the Sages apoligies the player and each give the player a TM, after that each Sage will tell the player how Team Plasma reformed.